The present invention relates generally to cargo beds on vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tailgate on a vehicle cargo bed with extensible steps.
Large automotive vehicles having cargo beds are frequently used to transport cargo from place to place. These types of vehicles can be military vehicles, such as troop transport vehicles, and can also be civilian vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles. Vehicles capable of transporting cargo are made in a variety of shapes and sizes, and can have a variety of tailgate and cargo bed configurations.
Cargo is commonly loaded and unloaded from these large vehicles by the ingress and egress of humans to and from the cargo bed. Since the cargo beds on the larger vehicles are often three feet or more off the ground, the ingress and egress of the human to and from the cargo bed can be difficult. Further, the cargo that is being loaded or unloaded may be heavy or awkwardly shaped, making the ingress and egress even more difficult.
Often, a step stool is placed adjacent the tailgate to assist humans with the ingress and egress of the cargo bed. However, this requires transporting a separate step stool with the cargo. Additionally, since the step stool is not fixed relative to the vehicle, the step stool can move or tip when in use.
Alternatively, a bracket can be installed on the tailgate. Humans entering the cargo bed can first step onto the bracket and then ingress the cargo bed. This configuration is problematic for several reasons. A first problem is that the bracket is generally high off the ground, making it difficult for humans to step onto the bracket from the ground. Another problem is that the bracket protrudes from the interior surface of the tailgate. When the tailgate is closed, the bracket can interfere with cargo, such as by puncturing the cargo. Alternatively, the bracket may take up space in the cargo bed.
Thus, there is a need for a step that provides a comfortable step distance for the ingress into and egress out of the cargo bed.
There is also a need for a step that does not take up space in the cargo bed.